Memory Lane
by Rollieo 122
Summary: Songfic set after the last episode of series 2. Ianto goes back to the Hub after being away for 2 years. Uses 'Memory Lane' by McFly. My first fanfic! Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, which is owned by the BBC, or the song, which is 'Memory Lane' by McFly. I am only borrowing them.**

Author's Note: Well, this is my first fan fic! i hope you like it! Rollieo 122

* * *

_**Memory Lane**_

He'd been away a while. Now it was time for him to go back.

_**2 years away,**_

_**Got back today,**_

_**Tried calling up this girl I used to know**_

Ianto walked into the tourist office. _'It's good to be back...'_ he thought. _'I've been away too long...'_

2 years was a long time. He made himself a coffee and sat at his desk. The he had an idea. _'I'll ring Gwen! I wonder how she's getting on...' _He picked up the phone and dialled her mobile number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gwen! How are you?"

"...? Do I know you?"

"Yes... Don't you remember me?"

"No..."

_**But when I said 'hello',**_

_**She didn't know**_

_**Just who the hell I was supposed to be...**_

"I used to work with you... about 2 years ago..."

"Andy?"

"No! I used to make excellent coffee, apparently..."

"... I still don't remember you..."

"Never mind..."

_**Memory Lane,**_

_**We're here again,**_

After about 5 more minutes of Gwen trying to guess who he was, Ianto hung up, slightly put out that she didn't recognise him. He got up and went into the Hub.

It was still as untidy as it had been when he left: Tosh and Owen's desks were the exceptions – they were so clean, you could see your face in them... Well, you would be able to, if there wasn't so much dust... _'Of course their desks are neater than everyone else's... They're dead!'_ Ianto thought, angry at how he had managed to forget that little detail.

He went to Gwen's slightly messy desk. There was a picture of her and Rhys there – the two of them were outside Cardiff Castle, both of them grinning madly at the camera. Ianto smiled.

He moved on from Gwen's desk, and found himself opposite the living quarters of a certain Captain. _'Jack...' _he thought to himself. Ianto had a picture of himself and the Captain in is wallet.

_**Back to the days,**_

_**And I'll remember you always...**_

Ianto hadn't seen Jack since he left Torchwood those 2 years ago, although the two of them had spoken on the phone. The Captain had been distraught when Ianto had announced that he was leaving. Ianto had felt guilty about going so suddenly, but in light of the deaths of Tosh and Owen, he had felt that he couldn't cope with much more. He regretted this decision now.

Ianto snapped out of the trance he had been in. This place was full of old memories, and they had overcome him.

Only now did Ianto notice how much the Hub had changed since he'd left. The pterodactyl no longer circled the ceiling; the hubbub of the machines and everyone muttering was gone; the Hub now had an eerie feel to it, as if it wasn't quite there.

_**So much has changed,**_

_**Now it feels like yesterday I went away.**_

Ianto's mind went back to Gwen. He had thought it strange that she couldn't remember him, but then again, he had been away for 2 years. In 2 years, a lot could happen.

_**The word's around,**_

_**That she's moved town,**_

_**About a thousand miles away from here...**_

In one of Ianto and Jack's phone conversations, Jack had mentioned that Gwen had moved away from Cardiff with Rhys. Ianto remembered that Jack had been extremely vague on details.

Ianto sighed. He turned around and walked out of the Hub, back to the tourist office. He sat down at his desk again and logged onto the computer to check his emails. Which is when Ianto found a really old email conversation that Gwen and he had had.

_**And I found something she wrote,**_

_**A long time ago,**_

_**And it reminds me of a place I know called, **_

The conversation was extremely random – they were just talking about stuff which had nothing to do with Torchwood, and they started sending each other random pictures as well. Ianto laughed about some of the things they'd said; looking back, they were absolutely ridiculous, but at the time, it must have seemed a bit relevant... maybe it never made any sense, which is why it was so funny in the first place.

_**Memory Lane,**_

_**We're here again,**_

_**Back to the day,**_

_**And I'll remember you always...**_

It was then that Ianto realised that perhaps that it was not only the Hub, Jack and Gwen that had changed, but he had changed as well. As he read the email, he realised how naïve he had been those few years ago. Now that he was back here, where he had been for so long, it felt like it was yesterday that he had left.

_**So much has changed,**_

_**Now it feels like yesterday I went away...**_

Except it wasn't yesterday that he went away at all – it was 2 years ago. He regretted ever leaving; by leaving, he effectively destroyed Torchwood, although he was so sure that they could have got more people in, it was probably pointless anyway. Torchwood wouldn't have been the same without Tosh, Owen and him.

_**So much has changed (so much has changed),**_

_**So much has changed (so much has changed),**_

_**So much has changed (so much has changed),**_

Thinking about Tosh and Owen brought even more memories back to Ianto. Some of them were happy, but most of them were not so, like how they both died; the final log out of their computers and Tosh's heart-wrenching message after he had logged her out forever.

_**Down Memory Lane,**_

_**We're here again,**_

_**Back to the days,**_

_**And I'll remember you always,**_

_**So much has changed,**_

_**Now it feels like yesterday I went away...**_

Ianto had spent the best part of a day back in the Hub. But now, he decided that it was about time he abandoned Memory Lane and went back to his house. As he left, he thought about all of the things that had changed in the 2 years he'd been away.

_**So much has changed (so much has changed)**_

_**So much has changed (so much has changed)**_

_**So much has changed (so much has changed)**_

_**Down Memory Lane...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: Well, I hope that was to your satisfaction! Reviews would be lovely! :)


End file.
